


Missing Adventures

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty Teen Peter, Asexual James, Little silly, M/M, Prompts I guess, Sirius and his homemade tattooes, Strong Peter, a few changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Small little details of the adventures the Marauders share at Hogwarts





	Missing Adventures

**The First Time**

 

The wolf stared protectively at the three. 

 _Go..._ It wanted to growl. _Fuck. Off._ (It was a teenage wolf, after all.) 

The canine approaches and there's something familiar, something _very_ familiar about it's smell. 

And yes, Remus and Padfoot have been double max cuddling the last two weeks so that maybe, just maybe, Moony might be a bit comfortable for their first meeting. Maybe Moony could be reasoned with. 

The rat watches intently, his chest filling and overflowing with hope. 

The wolf jumps forward to the dog. The dog trying it's hardest not to flinch, like the other two. 

Moony towers over the dog. Padfoot isn't quite sure if he's sort of... intrducing himself? Or asserting dominance. 

The wolf growls a bit before Padfoot gets the hint and bows. 

The wolf backs up and Padfoot looks up and wants to get something said before Mr Boss here thinks he's cool again. Padfoot growls at the beast. 

The wolf looks back at him, clearly shook. 

 _I may be Remus's bitch but I am not yours sir._  

The stag behind Padfoots fidgets a bit, fearing the brave boy has gone too far. But Padfoot can smell the wolf's gears grinding and already knows. _The wolf gets it._

 

The wolf leaps forward again and presses Padfoot against the wall before growling different and then leaping away, accepting this dog, and jumping for the window. 

 _Wolfy wanna go for a walk?_ Padfoot thinks sniggering. 

The stag walks forward and nudges the chains around the wolf's hind legs. They don't actually work, but they're there to manage the wolf just a little - even if Dumbledore _does_ have to get a new pair most months. 

Moony looks back Prongs. 

 _Stupid?_ The wolf thinks, before snapping his ankles with ease and slipping out, cracking the bones back in place after. 

However, the three Marauders all jumps back and are practically screaming when this happens. Prongs actually jumps up like a frightened horse when the wolf snaps it's first ankle. 

Peter gags, almost turning back into human accidentally. 


End file.
